


104

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: DDD references, Drabble, F/M, NeShiki, Neku is convinced the world is going to be destroyed but Shiki is trying to reassure him it won't, Neku probably has PTSD, Oneshot, Post-A New Day, Post-Canon, Shiki still has some trauma of when Neku tried to kill her. Neku too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: After A New Day--when Coco's plan doesn't work, and more and more cities get Erased--Neku is convinced that Shibuya will be destroyed and the world will end, but as Shiki takes him shopping in 104 she tries to show him the light.
Relationships: Misaki Shiki/Sakuraba Neku
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	104

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueRosesBurnBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRosesBurnBlue/gifts).



> So, Liz, I started writing this before you mentioned how much you hate A New Day (and, I mean, same). So I’m sorry that this is after A New Day, but I guess I have the most inspiration to write about that now, because it’s open-ended. But I wanted to write something TWEWY related for you, since we got our TWEWY anime announcement this month and TWEWY’s how we met. This story also has some parallels to that first NeShiki story I wrote:) I hope you like it!
> 
> And some DDD stuff in here, btw.

“Neku… how have you been after the whole dying and coming back to life again thing?” Shiki asked, as the two of them shopped inside 104…which probably wasn’t the right time to be having this conversation, Shiki knew, but she’d figured that Neku could use some normalcy in his life again. Right now, she was holding an evergreen shirt up to him, that she thought would look lovely with the color of his hair and complexion, but she wasn’t pressuring him to buy it. Shiki Misaki had learned long ago, to not even insinuate that she was questioning Neku’s own fashion taste.

“How do you think I am, Shiki?!” Neku hissed, as he—surprisingly—didn’t put the shirt she’d selected away, but rather found a pair of khakis that he thought went with them. So it was clear he wasn’t really mad at her, and was actually being amicable.

But fear suddenly and ridiculously claimed Shiki, all the same. And her hands wanted to find their way to her throat, but she used every bit of willpower she had to keep them from doing so. Since she knew what her doing that would do to him.

But Neku must have seen what she was trying not to do, anyway, since he sighed as he messed with a strand of his hair, before looking at her with the most depressed expression Shiki had ever seen. “God, Shiki… I’m so sorry. And know that I’d never hurt you again, alright? If I ever even look at you funny, be sure to have Piggy porkchop me to death. It’s just… a lot, you know? Not even the being killed and having to play the Game again part. But knowing that Red Phones, that freak Minamimoto, and I didn’t help Coco in her plans to bring Shinjuku back, or to save Shibuya or the rest of the world… We’re doomed… and I’ve chosen to spend my last moments with you.”

“It’s- its okay, Neku,” Shiki let Neku know that her momentary trauma had faded away. As for the other stuff… she’d somewhat gathered that Neku thought the world was going to end, when he came to her door step and kept muttering to himself. And while she had a hard time believing that Shibuya—and, well, everywhere else—would die any time soon, since it was all still lively. She still wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. So, putting a hand on his shoulder as they went up to the checkout line, Shiki said, “Have you thought about asking Joshua for help? And telling him to use his full powers? Because I remember now, when Shibuya was lost before, he transported us to that place called Traversing- Traverse Town? …My memory’s a little fuzzy. And he seemed to have upgraded to angel status when he did it.“

And it was clear to Shiki, that Neku _hadn’t_ thought of that when he raised an eyebrow, before hiding behind the collar of his shirt and looking crestfallen. "I _hadn’t_ thought of that. And it _might_ be an answer, but I still don’t really think so, Chic…” And it was telling to Shiki, that Neku was now using the nickname for her that he’d said he’d only ever call her when her and Eri’s fashion was all over Shibuya… and it wasn’t yet. So perhaps he really was just trying to make the most of his last moments with her…

“But maybe, Shiki… maybe we could get Sora, Riku, and their friends to help. It’s a longshot, but we’re great at those. Aren’t we?”

Shiki blinked, as she grabbed Neku’s arm and pulled him out of 104 with his back—as she tried to add some levity to the situation again. She hadn’t been considering Riku and Sora in all of this. But it was kind of crazy that Neku seemed to be implying that he thought those two could have a better chance at saving their world than Joshua might. But then again, when you had the will to do something—and friends to aid you—sometimes even fate couldn’t stand in your way.

“Neku… we’ll win,” Shiki promised her boyfriend, whilst they headed back towards the Scramble Crossing now. “I mean… even on top of our friends who will help us, you’ve won how many Games now? And you almost killed me with such power… so as much as I hate saying that to try and point out your strength… the point is you’re naturally gifted, Neku. You’ll get through this. _We’ll_ get through this.”

It was almost funny, how part of the day had been Shiki being scared of how Neku had almost murdered her… but now thinking his strength with the Psychs could save them all, maybe.

And the look Neku wore, as he leaned into Shiki, seemed to indicate he’d finally forgiven himself, too.


End file.
